


Your Hat Is Still Stupid

by Deriliarch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I wanted to turn it on it's head, It's always Remus who's portrayed as the worry-wart and stressed student, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deriliarch/pseuds/Deriliarch
Summary: Everyone needs a little cuddle time.





	Your Hat Is Still Stupid

“Sirius. Sirius. Black. Sirius Black. Sirius. Hey–”

“Remus, I swear to God, I will hex you, I will hex your stupid face and your stupid hat right off your head,” he snarled, barely resisting the urge to scrunch up his parchment in agitation. 

Remus was silent and Sirius’ slowly untensed, shoulders descending from their aggravated hunch and went back to scribbling furiously. He could see the other boy from the corner of his eye, bundled in an armchair under a blanket and thickly cabled winter hat with an absurdly large poof made by Mrs. Potter for the holidays. He was watching him, but as he categorically  _refused_  to give him more attention and turn to look at him, Sirius couldn’t tell his expression. 

“Hey.”

Sirius growled.

“Hey.”

He gritted his teeth; he would not, he would  _not_ , he had end of terms exams to study for–

“ _Hey.”_

He rounded on the werewolf, unable to help kicking his chair back from him and the table.  _“_ Okay, Remus, you know what?  _You_  might be all done studying and one up on everyone else because you are oh so smart, but some of us–namely,  _me_ –need to actually work hard in order to do well. So, just–just…stop. _”_ He finished rather lamely as Remus watched him mildly through his outburst, looking not at all affected. “ _What?”_ He did not sound petulant, thank you very much. Righteously indignant, maybe.

Remus lifted the flap of his blanket. “You’re stressing yourself out. Come here.”

Sirius scowled at him and folded his arms. Remus rolled his eyes and said, loudly, “I’m cold, come  _here_.”

Grumbling, recalcitrant, he scuffled over and planted his knees on either side of Remus’ hips and sat on him, chest to chest, arms still crossed between. He buried his nose in the side of his neck. Primly, Remus settled the blanket over them both and folded him closer, his laying his cheek to the top of Sirius’ head. After a few moments of quiet and breathing, he asked, “Feel better?”

“No.” He groused, lying. He snugged himself closer, dropping his forehead to Remus’ neck and burying his nose into the collar and the radiating warmth of under the blanket. It smelled like fireplace smoke and Remus. He couldn’t help heaving a sigh of contentment and closed his eyes. 

Alright. He could afford a few minutes break, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> What even are titles, I'll just get more and more obscure until it's all written in webdings, why not


End file.
